Xmen: Evolution The Rage of Mutant Wars
by Aireonna
Summary: A/U: Set in my own part, so some of the information might not be up to date. The X-men are working with their own problems. The mutant wars are begining. What will happen? Ro/Lo, Remy/Rogue, Kurt/Kitty, and Scott/Jean & others. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

X-men Evolution The Rage of Mutant Wars Prologue By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with X-men.but.Later I will bring in some OC's maybe..Until then everything besides the ideas belong to Marvel!! They are pure genius!! ^_^  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I have many fics, but I started writing this one awhile ago then broke it off and started writing one based around 'Ro and Logan. But here ya go, hope ya like!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crash!  
  
The loud noise echoed throughout the large estate. Lights flicked on left and right. Footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
The X-men ran into the kitchen to see Kurt hanging from the ceiling on the crystal chandelier.  
  
Logan looked at Kurt lifting his eye brow.  
  
"Elf. Look I knew you had problems but I had no idea about sleeping or eating disorders." Replied Logan in his usual husky tone.  
  
The leader of the X-men, Professor Xavier, came forward.  
  
"Kurt. Get down from there." Xavier replied while looking up at him.  
  
Kurt, using his mutant powers, 'bamfed' down towards the others while screaming.  
  
"Ah! You guys startled me." Kurt replied keeping himself from falling to the ground.  
  
Jean looked at him weirdly, "Tch. And you didn't? She said sarcastically.  
  
Kurt turned to her in reaction. "Hey! What is d'hat supposed ta mean?" He asked while scratching his fuzzy head. Scott looked at him and Jean.  
  
"I believe she means we all had a little wake up call." Scott replied shaking the sleep from his head.  
  
They all looked thoroughly around the trashed kitchen. Food was everywhere.  
  
"Are ya gonna eat all that?" Rogue asked in an annoyed tone at the blue mutant.  
  
"Huh? Oh.uh.Wellz maybe not ah'll of it." He stuttered shyly.  
  
The X-men with the code name Wolverine, but better known as Logan, stepped forward along with Ororo Munroe also known as Storm.  
  
"Dude your in deep." Replied Evan.  
  
"That was meant for tomorrow at lunch." Replied Logan while pointing at the food that lay scattered all around the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to do with all of this mess?" commented 'Ro.  
  
Kurt looked around. Everyone was staring at him, their eyes cold and angry.  
  
"Way ta go. Now we al gotta go shoppin again." Rogue replied while emphasizing the word again.  
  
Looking around again, Kurt searched for caring eyes.  
  
"C'mon guys. Like he didn't know." Kitty replied trying to save him some pity.  
  
"Look half-pint. We specially told everyone not to touch the food. While training in fact. Remember?" Logan glared at Kurt waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uhh.Zorry. Ah must have dozed off." Commented Kurt in his usual shaky voice.  
  
"Look dude. It's 12:30 am. We need sleep. I'm going back to bed." Evan began walking up the stairs of the manor towards his room.  
  
"Ah agree with Porcupine. We'll deal with this all tomorrow. Or ya can do wha'eva. But Ah'm sleepin." Rogue pushed by Kurt and followed Evan up the stairs.  
  
"Well, Kurt. We will let you slide.this time." The Professor Xavier replied softly.  
  
"Yer lucky Elf." Logan looked over to the others.shaking his head he growled, "I wouldn't have let ya off."  
  
"Well I'm totally going back to bed." Jean walked by Scott and back upstairs, "Yeah me too." Scott followed.  
  
Ororo let out a small sigh as the teens made their way to their bedrooms.  
  
"Kids. Well see you all in the morning bright and early I presume." Bowing her head she walked past the Professor, kissing his forehead gently and nodded towards Logan, "Goodnight Logan." With that she made her way up the stairs.  
  
Xavier rolled closer to Logan. Looking around they nodded.  
  
"Charles. You rest. I'll clean this up." Logan began cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Logan. Afterwards, get some rest." Xavier looked at Logan with eyes that look through anything. They just sat there staring at each other, trying to read each other and finally continued on.  
  
"Logan. I hope you figure out everything." Xavier slowly exited the room leaving Logan dumbfounded.  
  
What did he mean? Logan questioned himself in thought.  
  
Continuing with his task of cleaning up the disastrous mess made earlier by the young Kurt. He slowly picked up the chipped platters and set them into the marble sink.  
  
Logan grunted in annoyance.  
  
"He just had to do something like this tonight." Logan smiled to himself and continued on finishing the job.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There's the end of the prologue! Tell me if you like it.if not then I shall not continue this fic.so I need feedback! ^_^ plz!! 


	2. A little fun, Alot of plans

X-men Evolution The Rage of Mutant Wars Chapter 1  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with X-men.but.Later I will bring in some OC's maybe..Until then everything besides the ideas belong to Marvel!! They are pure genius!! ^_^  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I have many fics, but I started writing this one awhile ago then broke it off and started writing one based around 'Ro and Logan. And some of it may be already used in my Ro/Lo fic.So don't mind em, cuz it was kinda a spin off if you know what I mean. And I am bringing in Jubilee my own way, so like I said I guess it would kinda be an AU because it is different from the show. But here ya go, hope ya like!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day shinned through as the sun rose into the sky. The mansion and its students began their every day activities as if nothing had happened the previous night.  
  
Ororo Munroe stepped outside onto the porch, bringing out some food they had managed to save from Kurt's rampage through the kitchen. Setting it onto the large picnic table as kids came hurling out the door, running along the deck and some jumping into the large pool that stood in the back yard.  
  
Kitty came hurling out the back door. Rogue, Evan, Jean, and Scott following behind.  
  
"Like is there anyone up for a swim?" Kitty asked, setting down her towel and other assorted items onto the lawn chair. Rogue rolled her eyes towards the enthusiasm Kitty held in her voice.  
  
"No Ah think Ah will juss sit right here an' not swim." Pulling the umbrella like thing up over her chair she sat down applying sun tan lotion to her arms and legs.  
  
"I take it swimming and sun just isn't your thing." Evan said, stepping over to his aunt.  
  
Rogue growled towards his response and placed the dark sunglasses on her face. Lying back against the chair she smirked over to him sarcastically.  
  
"Ah never said that, Ah juss didn' wanna be in a pool wit' a Porcupine." Evan ignored her comment and smiled up to his aunt.  
  
"Auntie O'. Looks like we could save some food eh?" Grabbing onto a chicken wing he looked up to her face.  
  
Ororo smiled down to her nephew and shook her head taking the chicken from his hand.  
  
"Ah ah ah...Not just yet Evan. We shall all eat when the food is ready. Until then go swim and enjoy yourself." She smiled as he sighed, whining his defeat.  
  
"Yes Auntie O'." With that he jumped into the pool causing a wave to come down over Kitty.  
  
"Gahh! Evan! Watch it!" She screamed, spitting the water from her mouth. Eva only laughed and splashed some more water at her.  
  
Shaking her head, Ororo smiled to herself continuing to set the table. Professor Xavier slowly rolled out onto the deck, stopping in front of Ororo.  
  
"Ah, lovely day isn't it Ororo." His voice was full of contentment as he watched his mutants run amuck.  
  
Nodding her head to him she sat down onto the bench and placed her elbow onto the table, resting her head in her hand.  
  
"Yes. Grateful for it all." Closing her eyes she sighed as Xavier watched on.  
  
"Grateful eh? It's like a frickin' heat wave out here. Darlin' I dunno what there's ta be grateful for." Logan grunted as he walked out into the heat. Wiping the sweat from his brow he glanced around the place, checking to make sure everything was right. Picking up a piece of chicken he nodded his head towards Ororo and took a bite.  
  
"Logan! I just told the children they could not eat yet and you think you're any different?" She yelled, shaking her head to him and smacking his grabbing hands as they reached for another.  
  
"Yeah, I really do 'Ro." He chuckled at her growl of frustration and smiled.  
  
Jean laughed as she sat down onto another lawn chair, lying out to the sun. Basking in its heat she glanced up at Scott who stood a few feet away from her. Smiling to him she closed her eyes and blocked out everything that was happening around her.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt bamphed out into the yard, causing a smoke like substance to stir. Appearing above the pool he readied himself for a cannon ball as he came into contact with the water screaming, "Cannon' vall!"  
  
The kids screamed as another wave of water came over them. Kitty waited for Kurt to come up from the water and then she made her attack.  
  
"Why you little!" She screamed as she pushed his head back under the water. Kurt took in air and laughed as he came back up.  
  
"Awe Kitty, ah meant no harm vy it. It waz only zome fun." He stopped not going any further as he brought a smile to his lips trying to convince her out of the angry look she held.  
  
"Fun? Fun eh? Like I didn't call that fun!" She yelled dunking his head back under the water. Kurt allowed her in doing this and tickled her from under the water causing her to scream with giggles.  
  
"Ok ok! Like I give!" She held her stomach, wrapping her arms around herself to prevent any further actions.  
  
"Datz what ah thought." He smiled to her, glancing up to see Logan staring down at them.  
  
"Half-pint. Elf, ya two betta stop with the flirtation." He growled, smiling at the blush that crept across Kitty's face. Scott laughed at Logan's comment and nodded his head  
  
"Yeah you two. Think you could get a room?" He asked laughing harder as Kitty blushed yet again. Growling towards them she turned away and looked at Kurt. He just shrugged and laughed too.  
  
"Why don't ay come in. De water iz great!" Kurt yelled to Logan. Logan shook his head trying not to laugh.  
  
"I don't swim Elf. Juss not my thing. Yer gonna have ta make it on yer own." Taking a swig of the beer he held in his hands he turned and walked away from the pool side.  
  
Kurt looked to Kitty and then to Evan. Evan laughed and nodded knowing just what Kurt was thinking.  
  
"Your gonna get yourself killed man." Evan replied to Kurt. Kitty shook her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"I like don't even wanna know then." Swimming away from the two, she pulled herself out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her waist. Drying off, she laid down onto the chair that sat next to Rogue. Rogue nodded her head to her and went back to her napping.  
  
Kurt bamphed out of the pool and appeared above Logan's head with a big bucket of water in hand. Laughing to himself he slowly dumped the bucket onto the figure below and bamphed again.  
  
Logan let out a loud growl of anger and spit water from his mouth. Shaking off the water from his hair he turned slowly towards the kids. Everyone that had been outside pauses now staring at the angered Wolverine.  
  
"Why you little!! Elf!!" Logan screams as Kurt begins running along the deck away from the now awoken Wolverine.  
  
Ororo had opened her eyes just in time to see Kurt dump the rather large bucket of water over Logan's head. She couldn't help but giggle to herself at his reaction. Xavier laughed aloud at the scene. Standing from her seat Ororo brushed her clothing and stepped forward.  
  
"Logan! Kurt! Both of you stop this right now!" She yelled as they continued with their doings not listening to the white haired woman.  
  
Throwing her hands up, her eyes filled with white and she growled to the two, "Fine learn the hard way." She said before lightning bolts flashed through the air and before Logan and Kurt.  
  
Logan stopped his running and yelled as the lightning just missed him.  
  
"Ahh! 'Ro darlin' what are ya tryin' ta do?!"  
  
Kurt jumped away from the lightning and screamed. "Ahh!! My fur!"  
  
Logan looked up at the Elf and shook his head, "Kids." He turned to Ororo and stared at her anger in his eyes.  
  
"You're the one acting like a 'kid' Logan." Ororo replied. Crossing her arms along her chest she shakes her head as Logan began mumbled and growling below his breath.  
  
Evan grabbed his stomach as he rolled along the deck laughing historically from the recent actions Kurt had done. Clearing her throat, Ororo looked down to her nephew and scowled.  
  
"Ahem, Sorry Auntie O'." He replied keeping a straight face.  
  
"Yea, sure he is. Ah think yer all outta yer mind." Rogue replied standing and walking over to the picnic table.  
  
"Kurt, like do you want to be killed?" Kitty asked following Rogue towards the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat quietly...  
  
"Hands off my food!"  
  
"Take that!"  
  
Food flew everywhere as the adults stood aside watching the scene play out. Ororo shook her head and placed a hand to her temple.  
  
Ha. Quietly, not. She thought to herself.  
  
Xavier turned to Logan and Ororo, nodding his head towards the Weather Witch.  
  
Sitting back in a corner he closed his eyes thinking critically of the new enemies they had recently discovered. He suddenly jumped as Logan spoke.  
  
"Any news yet?" He asked in his low tone.  
  
Xavier smiled, "I'm afraid I know nothing of these sentinel's. Although, they are rather intelligent. They aren't who we should be afraid of. I fear the worst is ahead." Turning to the young mutants that ran so peacefully around he sighed.  
  
"Someone or something is controlling them. And that is what we have to fear."  
  
Logan scratched his chin and groaned. "Any other news? Maybe some good?"  
  
Ororo laughed at his question, already knowing what Xavier would have to say.  
  
"Yes actually. I have located a new mutant. Her name is Jubilation Lee. She is yet another rogue mutant. I last detected her L.A. in a mall. She is 14 years old and very frightened. When I tracked her down, her mind had been fragile and weakened. I'm sorry to say that she is being tracked by the sentinel's."  
  
Ororo gasped as Xavier finished, even though she had heard this all before, it was still breath taking. The younger X-men had not yet met the sentinel's. But Ororo had encountered them before. They were vicious and large robots. And to think they were hunting down a 14 year old girl.  
  
Logan's brow rose at the remark, "Why exactly are they hunting her down?" He asked.  
  
"This I have yet to figure out. But maybe if we save the girl we will find out. Now I am going to need the whole team working on this. Ororo will be ahead of us, checking out the situation with the sentinel's, but we can't just appear in a mall ready for battle. So we will need an Alias."  
  
Logan nodded in agreement, shaking his head to the fact Ororo would have to go alone.  
  
"I want the team informed and ready within the next 5 hours. Ororo sets out tonight. We shall leave in the morning." With that he turned and entered the house, leaving his X-men to finish their fun for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well what did ya think?? Did ya like it? I thought about it, and I like the whole original idea with the sentinel's and all so I thought I would bring it into the whole Evolution! ^_^ Hope ya liked it!! Please leave a review!! ^_^ 


End file.
